


见闻色使用手册

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 并没有真的手册 别扭男的被迫坦诚 我对不起见闻色, 罗路
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 116





	见闻色使用手册

“你的见闻色好像变强了？草帽当家的。”罗走在前面，好似漫不经心地问了一句。路飞还在好奇的四处打量这片废墟。  
“啊啊！没错，和卡塔库栗那家伙打完就变强了！”路飞坦率地回应罗的问题，完全没有怀疑，罗要对他关注到多么细微的地步才会这么快就察觉。

“还要走多久才能到啊？锦卫门他们到底怎么了？别卖关子了嘛，特拉男！”路飞快走几步追上罗，又一次拉住宽大的和服袖子，力气大得好像要把这件可怜的衣服扯下来。  
“都说了这件事不该我来说，而且很快就到了。”男人抓着自己的领口把衣服从路飞手里抢回来，另一只手压低了帽沿，遮住自己的表情。  
路飞瘪瘪嘴，发出不满的声音，脸颊苦恼地皱到一起，脚下的石子被男孩的草鞋踢走，滚进附近的草丛里。罗难得见识到路飞吃瘪的样子，简直像个闹别扭的孩子。

“你笑了吧？！特拉男！”  
路飞突然张大眼睛瞪向身边的男人。罗来不及压下还在上扬的嘴角，只能略微偏头躲过路飞的视线。  
“没有，你听错了。”  
声音里还带着笑意。  
“你明明就笑了！少不承认了！”  
路飞的小脾气说来就来，手臂伸长把罗扑倒在地下，手掌更是抓住领口，男孩大声嚷嚷，  
“别耍我了！快告诉我到底是怎么回事啊！”  
声调不自觉的拉长，骑在人身上发脾气也像撒娇一样，毫无威慑力。

“快起来，草帽当家的！”  
罗窘迫地想摆脱这个姿势，男孩的和服下面没有裤子，大腿分开夹着男人的腰，隔着薄薄的一层布料，罗都能感觉到男孩皮肤的热度。  
路飞不依不饶的压住罗试图推开自己的手，气鼓鼓的小脸贴近罗，罗几乎能从路飞的眼睛里看见自己的倒影。  
“太近了”  
“太近了？”  
罗心里的声音和路飞的声音重合，只不过路飞说的问句。

“什么太近了？特拉男。”  
路飞困惑地询问。  
罗眼睛微微放大，心里想着，  
“我刚才说出来了？”  
“你没说出来，但是我听见了。”  
路飞开口回应了罗心里的话。  
罗的眼睛瞪得更大了，他不可置信地盯着路飞的眼睛，  
“不是读心术啦，是见闻色，见闻色！”  
“嗯？弗兰奇是变态，我不是啦！”

路飞就这样和罗内心的声音对话，场面看起来有点诡异，因为罗一句话也说不出来，就好像路飞在自言自语一样。  
“好了，停下来，草帽当家的！别再用你的见闻色了！”  
罗的表情难看极了，他简直想堵住路飞的耳朵。  
“堵耳朵也没用哦，特拉男。”  
路飞笑嘻嘻地说。罗恼火地注视着身上的男孩，这下他在路飞面前更是毫无秘密可言，学会这个之前的路飞就够难对付的了！

罗只能在心里不停的重复混蛋两个字来表达自己的愤怒。路飞这才放过可怜的同盟船长。男孩一手挖了挖耳朵，一手把手掌按在男人心脏的位置，  
“不怪我啦！特拉男这里的声音大到我根本没办法忽视啊。你也别再叫我混蛋啦！吵死了！”  
男孩掌心的温度简直说得上炙热，胸膛里的心脏仿佛也能感受到那份热度，像是要被灼伤一样。  
“诶？特拉男你心脏怎么突然跳这么快？”  
路飞再度凑近罗的脸颊，打量他的神色。

路飞专注的看着罗，手掌覆到男人的脸颊，  
“真的没关系吗？特拉男。”  
路飞的表情让罗有了自己正在被他关心的错觉。  
“才不是错觉！就是在关心你啊，特拉男！”  
路飞低下头，用额头贴着男人的额头，好像要向罗证明什么一样。  
路飞温热的呼吸打在罗的脸颊，柔软的唇瓣近得好像可以直接吻上去。那些决定埋藏在心里的，永远不会告知他人的欲念和爱意，轻易地从心中涌出。罗此时才意识到什么是真正的毫无秘密，没人能在心里骗人。男人无法阻止自己的内心说出他的渴望，

“想吻你。”

不必用见闻色罗都觉得自己内心的声音振聋发聩，懊恼和恐惧抓住了罗的心，路飞知道了，他全都知道了。

可路飞只是眨了眨眼，他的表情看不出任何端倪，好像什么也没听到。男孩从罗身上起来，他弯下腰对罗露出一个平常的灿烂笑容，然后向地下的男人伸出手掌，  
“起来吧，特拉男。”

罗沉默了一路，路飞还是和往常一样吵吵嚷嚷，直到他们来到了那些坟墓前，罗才恢复到以前的样子。他甚至逗了路飞几句，然后就又被男孩抓着领子喊。罗看着路飞和自己的船员们汇合，感情投入的听锦卫门讲御田的故事。他看着好像什么也没发生一样的路飞，得出了一个结论，也许那个笨蛋的见闻色在那时候突然失灵了。罗知道这理由蠢极了，但他还是像个把头扎进沙子的鸵鸟一样相信了这个蹩脚的理由。

他只能相信这个。

漫长的一天终于过去，罗回到了自己的房间。被褥铺在名为榻榻米的草编地板上，罗把疲惫的身体陷进柔软的被窝。虽然很不想承认，但路飞的平安归来确实让罗感到安心，自从与路飞分开，他好像就再也没睡过一个好觉。困意让他闭上双眼，仅仅一墙之隔的路飞的呼吸声让罗安稳地睡了过去。

但是很遗憾，他今晚似乎也还是不能睡个好觉。当月亮挂在树梢的时候，罗被溜进自己房间的路飞惊醒了。鬼哭瞬间握到手中，警惕心强得要命的红心船长差一点就把自己的同盟者大卸八块。  
路飞笑嘻嘻地走向男人的床铺，夜里的温度不算高，路飞只穿了一件单薄的和服，罗看着自己都觉得有点冷。他坐起身叹了口气，把自己的被子分出了一半，  
“这么晚了来我这做什么？草帽当家。”  
路飞接受了同盟船长的好意，他紧贴着坐到罗的旁边，被子把两个海贼热乎乎地围起来，像是凑在一起夜谈的恋人。  
路飞把头转向罗，手臂搭到罗的肩膀上，男人被这样突如其来的亲密动作弄得有些不知所措，他僵在原处，只能感受到被路飞搭住的肩膀。男孩微微仰起头，把嘴唇贴到他的唇上。

“我来找你做这个，特拉男。”

男孩响亮地亲了罗一下，和那种安抚小孩的，落在额头或者脸颊上的亲吻没什么区别，只是落在嘴唇上就显得愚蠢又奇怪。路飞重新坐正身体，罗茫然地用手指抚上嘴唇，然后就看着路飞起身，一副要离开的样子。  
“开什么玩笑，做了这种事之后你要去哪？草帽当家的。”  
罗猛地伸出手掌握住男孩的手臂，路飞几乎是被罗摔到床铺上，男人翻身压在路飞身上，眼神复杂的和路飞对视。

“当然是回去睡觉了。”  
路飞理所当然的回应，然后还打了个哈欠。  
“我是问你刚才在做什么？”  
罗的手掌收得更紧，这小子是在报复我吗？  
“不是特拉男白天想要啾的吗？”  
路飞无辜地看着罗，他用了一个少儿词汇，说的时候还戏剧性的撅起嘴巴，罗不可避免的想起刚才路飞“啾”的触感。

路飞歪了歪头，男孩的手指点在罗的胸膛上，  
“你又想啾了，特拉男。”  
草帽船长躺在身下，还要歪着头眨着那双忽闪忽闪的大眼睛，就算他说的是少儿词汇也会让罗想起很多少儿不宜的事情。然后在路飞开口之前罗捂住了男孩的嘴巴。  
“不用叙述我刚才在想什么，草帽当家的。”  
罗几乎是咬着牙说这句话。路飞停顿了一下，点点头示意自己明白了，罗这才把手放下来。

“听着，草帽当家的，我对你……”  
他的声音梗在喉咙里，罗觉得自己无法再说下去，就算他是最恶世代的一员，是以残忍著称的死亡外科医生，是悬赏五亿的海贼也不应该有这样疯狂的想法……  
路飞打断了罗的苦恼，他看着罗金色的眼睛，他们专注的对视。

“爱有什么疯狂的呢？特拉男。”

路飞把爱说的平常而又理所当然，可又真诚极了。  
“我也想和特拉男啾，所以才会来找特拉男，这很疯狂吗？”  
路飞继续向男人询问。  
罗露出一个仿佛被击败的笑容，  
“对我来说，是的。”

罗低下头和路飞交换了一个真正的吻，灵活的舌尖扫过路飞敏感的上牙膛，划过让路飞战栗的每一处，直到草帽船长涨红了脸颊，罗才退出他的口腔，恋恋不舍地含吮男孩柔软的下唇。  
路飞晕晕乎乎的搂住罗的脖颈，  
“特拉男，原来这才是啾！”  
“是接吻。”  
罗出声纠正了路飞的用词。  
“那我们可以再接吻一次吗？”  
路飞兴奋地询问。

罗勾起嘴角，他注视着路飞，  
“不只是接吻，草帽当家的。”  
路飞的眼神涣散了一个瞬间，好像看到了什么一样露出了惊讶的表情，然后男孩就变得跃跃欲试，  
“看起来很有趣！我们来做这个吧！”  
男孩兴奋地吻上了罗的唇瓣。

罗这次的的亲吻不再局限，他在男孩的唇瓣上留下齿痕，男人的唇和呼吸一起磨蹭过男孩的脸颊，舌尖落到耳畔，小巧的耳垂被罗含在口中，用牙齿轻轻厮磨。罗的手掌探入和服宽大的领口，从肩膀抚到手臂，松垮的和服就被脱下一边。罗顺着耳朵亲吻到颈侧，细密的吻向裸露出的肩膀，水迹蔓延到胸膛，当罗咬住乳尖时，路飞难耐地呻吟了一声。  
那声音像是奖励，罗的另一只手掌探入还未脱下的和服，揉捏男孩胸前的软肉，宽大的手掌在和服下起伏。手指和唇齿分别捉着两边的乳尖，手指似乎更粗暴一点，柔软橡胶的质感让罗爱不释手，揉捻着向外拉扯，惹得路飞把胸膛挺起，送进男人的手中。

路飞仰着头，发出细碎的呻吟，手掌插进罗的头发，迫使他抬起头，罗才终于放开那个带着齿痕的可怜的小东西。他抬起头看向路飞。男孩的眼睛蒙上水色，脸颊也泛起红晕，唇齿开合着泄出呻吟，路飞松开手掌，抚摸了一下自己的脸颊，  
“我的表情看起来很糟糕吗？”  
路飞向罗询问他的见闻色是否正确。  
“糟糕极了。”  
男人的喉结滚动了一下，他沙哑着回应路飞。  
“但你还想让我变得更糟糕是吗？”  
“越糟糕越好。”

罗用手掌握住男孩的腿，把他的身体向自己打开，男孩的双腿被罗折叠成羞耻的M型，然后路飞就乖巧的伸出手臂抱住大腿，自己维持这个姿势。罗顿了一下，路飞软绵绵的开口，  
“特拉男想要我这样。”  
然后路飞在罗的沉默中咯咯地笑起来，  
“我没想要你死在我身上，特拉男。”  
男人的耳尖泛起红色，高大的身体压到男孩身上，  
“你那该死的见闻色就不能收起来一会儿吗？”

橡胶身体比罗想象的还要柔软，可是路飞的后穴看起来却过于紧致，手指技巧性地揉弄穴口，直到小穴艰难地吞下两个骨节。带着薄茧的手指在路飞体内探索，在触碰到那个略显粗糙的腺体时，路飞惊叫了一声，然后男孩的整个身体都软了下来。  
罗开始向着那一点进攻，指甲轻轻划过就能让路飞颤抖，在从未经历的快感中，男孩的手掌不肯放开自己的大腿，手指陷进软肉里，看起来十分诱人。罗亲吻从男孩指间溢出的软肉，在上面留下红痕和水迹，男人的另一个手掌则握住了路飞腿间挺立起的性器。

指腹蹭过敏感的顶端，溢出的液体被男人涂抹在柱身润滑，医生修长的手掌把性器全部握住，上下撸动，手指时不时地划过敏感的顶端和冠状沟，快感让路飞的手掌更用力地陷入软肉，呻吟也越发地放浪起来。  
当路飞攀上高潮时，他的全身都在颤抖，但是罗没打算放过男孩，他用手上的浊液润滑，高潮过一次的穴口看起来依旧紧致。  
“才不会坏掉！别小瞧人，特拉男！”  
罗还没说什么，路飞就像是被冒犯了一样嚷嚷起来。  
罗叹了口气，  
“那一会儿可别哭啊，草帽当家的。”  
说完男人就扶着等待多时的性器挺入其中，  
路飞毫不忍耐的呻吟起来，直到罗全都进来了，路飞才松开环着大腿的手臂，男孩攀住罗的肩背，贴着他的耳边喘息，  
“特拉男刚才明明在想一定要让我哭出来。”

罗果然信守承诺，就算路飞哼哼着求饶，把他的后背上抓满红痕，还在他的肩膀和手臂上留下牙印，他也没有停下来。柔软的橡胶身体天赋秉异，就算是第一次也能和罗尝试各种体位，罗的房间被两个人弄得一片狼藉。  
直到路飞被压在墙上，红肿的乳尖摩擦冰冷的墙壁，手臂被反压在背后，臀肉也被撞地通红，阴茎都已经什么也射不出来了，却还要掂着脚被男人从后面插入，路飞被罗操得站也站不稳，呻吟终于变成了哭泣，路飞回头哭着向罗求饶，眼泪顺着脸颊滚下来，男人握着路飞的下巴亲吻他的泪水，直到射进男孩身体里罗才放过嗓子都叫哑了的路飞。

路飞的啜泣直到罗抱着他洗完澡才停下来，两个人去了路飞的房间，一起钻进被窝里。男孩把脸颊埋进罗的颈窝。  
男人只是在安抚地摩挲路飞的脊背，路飞却突然说了一句，  
“我觉得很舒服，特拉男的技术很好。”  
罗的身体僵了一下，  
“我不喜欢你的见闻色，草帽当家的。”  
被迫坦诚的别扭男人有些恼火地说。  
路飞舒适地窝在罗怀里，懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，  
“你喜欢我的见闻色。”  
“闭嘴，睡觉。”  
“真的很舒服啦，以后也还会再和特拉男做的。”  
“……………”


End file.
